


Take a Picture on the Runway

by supras



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fashion Designer AU, Gryles, I didn't tag any others in this because they're brief, M/M, Model AU, Model Harry, fashion designer nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supras/pseuds/supras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's heart nearly stops as five of the most successful, fittest models in the world parade into the room and come to a stop next to Tim and Tom. These are the men Nick has only dreamt about working with - and okay, on occasion, sleeping with - and now they're standing in front of him, and he's going to be designing a suit that one of them will actually wear. </p><p>In which Nick is competing on Project Runway, and Harry is a supermodel assigned to him for a menswear challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture on the Runway

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my morning catching up on Project Runway, then this happened. That coupled with the influx of Gryles on my tumblr dash is to blame. 
> 
> Title from Jeremih's Runway. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

With only five designers out of the original seventeen remaining, Nick knows that even the tiniest mistake could very well be his last, and he wants to win this thing so  _badly_. This is the last challenge before the fashion week finale, and it will determine who will be in the top four to compete for the grand prize. After twelve challenges, he honestly doesn't know what Heidi or Tim could possibly throw at them next. He's seen every episode of every season leading up to this one, and two weeks ago he constructed an avant-garde look of nothing but delicate tin foil. In eight hours. He'd won that one, but still. 

So when they turn the corner on their walk from the block of flats they're staying in and Nick sees Tom Ford's Madison Avenue Location a block ahead of them with the Project Runway camera crew out front, he nearly stops. 

 _Menswear_. 

Project Runway hasn't done a menswear challenge in  _seasons_ because they'd all turned out so horribly. Why they would choose to do one now, when the judges need to decide who will be going to fashion week, seems both utterly insane and brilliant to Nick. Whilst not one previous challenge has gone well, menswear is all about construction. It's about careful patterning and flawless seams and fit. 

Nick has  _got this_. 

When Tim opens the door and stands back to let them pass through, Nick does not prance with confidence, thank you very much. He swaggers. But just behind him, Annie, the goddess of all types of draping, looks terrified. 

There's a flurry of activity then as they're all surrounded by make-up and hair artists to make sure they're camera ready. Then the lights are on and the cameras are ready, and Nick has taken his assigned place next to Rita. 

"Designers, welcome to Tom Ford," Tim says with a flourish of his arms when given the cue to begin. "I'm pleased to introduce you to Tom Ford himself!" 

Beside him, Tom Ford grins and Nick's knees go a little weak. Out of all the designers they've had the incredible opportunity to meet, Tom Ford is the one Nick is most excited for. His resume, his designs, Nick has nothing but respect for him. And possibly a bit of fanboying adoration. 

"Menswear doesn't evolve as quickly as women's fashion," Tom says smoothly. "But nevertheless, man are constantly looking to be the best dressed man in a room, which your clients for this challenge know a lot about." 

"Gentlemen?" Tim prompts, looking towards the doors leading to the back of the shop. 

Nick's heart nearly stops as five of the most successful, fittest models in the world parade into the room and come to a stop next to Tim and Tom. These are the men Nick has only dreamt about working with - and okay, on occasion,  _sleeping_ with - and now they're standing in front of him, and he's going to be designing a suit that one of them will actually wear. 

"We've never done a challenge like this before!" Tim crows before turning to their guests. "Designers, meet Jon, Bobby, Marlon, Francisco, and Harry." 

Nick's gaze sweeps down the line of men as Tim says their names, each of them offering a smoulder or small wave, until Harry at the end of the line. Harry grins widely and waves enthusiastically with a chipper, 'Hello!', all bright green eyes and dimples and Nick feels it like a punch to the gut. If he stares, so sue him. 

Because Harry Styles is England's darling, all cheekbones and boyish charm and Nick never imagined he'd be in the same room as him. 

Harry catches his eye and ducks his head, blush creeping up from the stretched out neck of his white t-shirt. The t-shirt Nick would very much like to see on his bedroom floor. 

Nick sends up a prayer that they get paired together. 

"Your challenge today is to reinvent the suit for each of these gentlemen, based upon their own person style," Tim explains. "The winner will have their design featured in an upcoming issue of GQ, worn by their model." 

G bloody Q. Nick's been reading and staring at GQ since he was ten. At first it was because he wanted to be in it one day, as a designer. Then as he grew up it was for the pretty men as well. To have a design of his, worn by one of these men, would be fulfillment of the highest order. 

Tim has the infamous velvet bag in his hands and begins drawing names, on and on down the line and Nick crosses the fingers of one hand behind his back. He's not a superstitious person, but it doesn't hurt. Annie gets Francisco; Rita, Bobby; Greg, Marlon; and then it's just Jon and Harry and Chris and Nick. 

"Chris, you're with Jon, so that means Nick and Harry will be working together," Tim announces. "So get to know your new partners. You have thirty minutes to sketch, and then it's off to Mood where your budget will be $300 and you'll have two days to complete this challenge! Get to work!" 

NIck retrieves his sketchpad from his bag where they've all left their things before going to introduce himself to Harry, who is the last one still where he'd started. He looks a bit nervous now that they're beginning, and the still rolling cameras capture the nervous twist of his lips as Nick steps towards him. 

"Hi, I'm Nick," Nick introduces himself calmly and offers a hand. "Pleased to meet you." 

Harry's whole face lights up as he takes his hand to shake it. 

"A northern boy!" he says gleefully as they settle themselves on one of the black leather ottomans scattered about. "Where are you from?" 

"Oldham," Nick replies, opening his sketch pad. "Been in New York a few years, though. You?" he adds, even though he's fully aware Harry hails from Cheshire. Everyone knows Harry is from Cheshire. 

"Holmes Chapel," Harry says proudly. 

Nick nods along as he uncaps his pen with his teeth. 

"Thought you sounded a bit posh," he teases and Harry looks affronted for only a moment before his face splits into a wide grin again. "So, how would you describe your personal style, Styles?" 

Harry worries his lip between his teeth, contemplating the question. 

"It's kind of changed over the past few years?" he offers after a moment. "It used to be very sharp, clean cut. Now it's a bit more edgy. My best mate Zayn says I look homeless."

Nick stifles a laugh into the hand holding his pen. 

"Didn't you win a British Style award and also say you only own two pairs of jeans?" he asks and quirks an eyebrow. 

Harry looks sheepish when he giggles. 

Actual giggles that bubble up from his chest and Nick has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from swooning. 

"I own three now," he says indignantly, still giggling for a moment before schooling his face into seriousness and sitting up a bit straighter, all business. "But yeah. I like classic with an edge. A bit of grunge."

Classic. Edgy. Grunge. 

Suddenly Nick knows exactly what to do. His own style is very similar with a mishmash of clean lines and funky patterns and colours, and from what he's seen, including what Harry's wearing now, they're very similar. 

"How do you feel about leather?" he inquires, looking down as he begins to sketch a skinny black trouser with a leather knee. 

Harry beams. 

By the time Tim calls that their thirty minutes is up, Nick's sketch is finished and Harry looks incredibly pleased with the final design. 

"See you tomorrow," Harry says cheerfully and pulls Nick into a hug before they part ways. 

Mood is, as usual, madness. It's been closed down for an hour as Nick and his companions scatter around trying to find what they need. By this point in the competition, they know where each department is, and Nick heads straight for the fake leather. His budget isn't large enough for real leather, and even then, the amount of fake leather he needs is pushing it. He gets satin for the lining, a black worsted wool for the trouser, and a gold and maroon laurel print for the shirt, and then everything is being bundled and paid for and the lot of them are heading to Parsons. 

Nick spares a glance around the workroom as he shakes out his fabrics. The others are doing the same thing, minus Annie who is already laying tape onto her form. Most of the others have muted colours like he does, and it looks like Greg is working exclusively in shades of grey. Rita on the other hand, does not have a black or grey in sight, instead an oxblood wool and a navy cotton. Nick can't decide if he's intrigued or concerned for them. 

The first eight hours of the challenge are spent working hard but still with enough banter being thrown about so it doesn't get too tense. They all know this is the challenge that will define who makes it to the finale, but they've all learnt by now that stressing too much this early in construction will only make it worse. 

Nick has his work cut out for him with three pieces that need to be exceptionally crafted. The suit jacket is his focal point, constructed in a classic cut but made of quilted black suede. He hopes the skinny lapel helps it read more suit and less moto jacket, even if the trousers are. 

When Tim enters the workroom at just gone eight in the evening, everyone has made enough progress for him to give an opinion, and Nick stands nervously next to his two forms as Tim approaches him after telling Annie she needs to make it work because he's worried. He's found the designs they feel most strongly about are often the ones Tim is most concerned with. 

"Talk to me, Nick," Tim requests, appraising the completed shirt and parts of the jacket Nick has completed thus far. His brow is furrowed as he looks at the clothes, and Nick can't read him. He's been rubbish at it all month. 

"Harry's got a very interesting style," Nick starts and turns his sketch pad around so Tim can see the design. "He likes high end pieces that don't always look high end, as well as suede and strong prints. So I did a shirt with a strong print, which is sort of his signature look for events, and the jacket -"

"Is that  _suede_?" Tim interrupts. 

Nick bites his bottom lip and nods, unable to tell if Tim is intrigued or disgusted. 

"He loves suede, so I thought a jacket made out of it would be fitting. Too keep it from being too boring, it's going to be quilted," he adds carefully. 

"And the trouser?" Tim asks. 

"Black worsted wool with quilted suede knee patches." 

"I have to say, Nick, I'm very impressed," Tim says after a pregnant pause and Nick breathes a sigh of relief. "The shirt is constructed impeccably and the design is solid. It's going to be a lot of work, but if you can pull it off, the judges will love it, and so will Harry, I think. Carry on." 

Nick sags against his work table as Tim leaves, arms shaking. He's still stressed, but knowing their mentor believes in his design on such an important challenge is uplifting and his body isn't quite sure what to do with the contrasting emotions. 

They all turn in for the night at twelve, and Nick's fingers are sore from accidentally sticking himself with pins and feeding the suede through the sewing machine. He tries not to pay attention to how defeated Chris looks and instead makes a list of what he needs to accomplish for the fitting tomorrow morning. The jacket needs to be finished of course, but he also needs to have the basics of the trousers constructed to he actually has something to fit Harry with. 

And if he dreams about Harry's dimples when he falls into bed, exhausted, no one needs to know. 

\--

At the beginning of the competition, Nick had been very careful about what he wore in the workroom. After all, this was a reality television show that was broadcast to all of the bloody United States, but that had ebbed around the sixth challenge when he'd taken to ripped skinny jeans instead of yellow and black houndstooth trousers, with jumpers with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. No one really care what he looked like as long as his designs were pretty, but he always made sure his quiff was at least perfect for the beginning of the day. Today he's back to where he started, dressed in a checked oxford open over a black t-shirt, and his skinny jeans don't even have holes in them. 

He tells himself it's not for Harry, that he doesn't want to impress him. It's for the cameras. He feels like it. Yeah. 

But Rita throws him a knowing look when the models enter the workroom for the fitting and he scowls back at her. 

Harry looks incredible again with his hair pulled into a bun and a soft jumper that Nick most certainly does not want to steal. It hangs off Harry's frame perfectly - tight in the shoulders before flowing smoothly down - and Nick would swim in it. He likes stealing his partners' clothes. It's a thing. Maybe. 

"Nick, this looks amazing," Harry breathes before Nick can even greet him, eyes wide and excited as he takes in the clothes on the forms in front of him. "I love it." 

Nick grins and makes a pleased sound.

One thing Nick learns is Harry has absolutely no shame. He strips down to his pants right there in the middle of the room, revealing black ink that stands out stark against his pale skin. Nick's seen him shirtless in print, but up close Harry's body is astounding from the tones muscle to tattoos. He's a model, of course he has no shame and a great body, and Nick has to swallow hard to keep from staring at Harry's cotton cupped bulge as he pulls the trousers on because _good god_ nothing is left to his imagination. Harry's well hung and he trousers are mostly rough still, seams only temporary and waiting to be resewn to the fit they need to be. Even so, they fit nearly perfectly from length to the way they hug the curve of Harry's bum. There's a bit of an issue in the front because Nick hadn't expected him to be so well endowed, which also causes the front pockets lay oddly, but that's easily fixed. Nick kneels in front of Harry to pin the pockets appropriately and mark the areas that need to be let out just a bit. He forces down the desire to be kneeling in front of Harry doing something else, and when he glances up Harry's face is flushed and he's watching Nick with that  _look_ that makes Nick sure he's thinking the exact same thing. Nick's inner teenager cackles gleefully and he bites his lip coyly, returning to making his adjustments. He hears Harry's sharp intake of breath when his fingers just barely graze his groin, and Nick's adjustments may not be so correctly anymore. 

"Sorry," Nick apologises as he stands again to unbotton the shirt from the form and help Harry into it. 

"It's fine," Harry says, cheeks gone from rosy pink to red. He slides his arms into the shirt and Nick allows him to button it and collect himself. He's a bit sad to see the smooth expanse of Harry's chest covered, but the shirt fits perfectly and Harry tucks it in only to reach out to Nick for the half-finished jacket. 

The arms of it are a bit on the long side and the centre back pleat could be a bit higher, but overall Nick is quite pleased with it. 

"How does it feel?" Nick asks, smoothing out the shoulders. 

"Really good," Harry answers and Nick turns him to face the mirror. Nick watches Harry's face for his reaction, noting the way his eyebrows shoot up before he grins, taking his reflection in. "Fuck,  _Nick_." 

Nick swallows where he stands behind him, eyes swooping down over the outfit now. Harry looks sophisticated but fresh and so incredibly hot Nick could cry with how turned on he is. God damn it he's a professional for christ's sake, but Harry is hands down the most attractive man he's had the pleasure of working with and it isn't fair. 

"So you like it?" 

"It's fucking amazing, you idiot," Harry says happily, preening in front of the mirror. "If you don't win this challenge, I will be highly disappointed." 

Nick returns the smile. He appreciates the confidence, even if the other designers' garments could blow him out of the water. Rita and Greg's both look fantastic, even from across the workroom. 

"Good luck with the rest, not that you need it," Harry says with a kiss to Nick's cheek when it's time for him and the other models to leave. "See you in the morning." 

Nick stares after him, and as soon as the door swings shut, Rita is cackling. 

"You've got a thing for him," she says matter-of-factly with a blinding smile. 

Nick chooses to ignore her.

"Nick's got a thing for who?" Chris asks from the back of the room. 

"No one!" Nick says shrilly as Rita says rather unhelpfully, "Harry Styles." 

Nick bangs his head on his work table. 

"He's quite fit though, isn't he?" Annie adds. 

Nick groans. 

\--

By some miracle, Nicks entire look is completed just as the models return the next day for final fittings, hair, and makeup. The others aren't so lucky - Chris is still sewing his vest, and Annie just might have to sew Francisco into his trousers. Harry bounds over to Nick, all energy and wild hair and Nick pulls him into a friendly hug as Tim tells the room they have two hours to fit and send the models to hair and makeup. Nick quickly helps Harry into the look for a final fitting, and he honestly can't find a single thing he needs to change. He's his own biggest critic and usually finds at least a dozen things he needs to change or fix, but all three pieces fit Harry perfectly and Nick is utterly pleased. Harry changes back into his street clothes for the trip down the corridor to get his hair done, Nick at his side as they chat amiably about Manchester United. 

Greg and Marlon are working with the head of the hair team when they arrive so they sit off to the side to wait for their own consultation. 

"Are you nervous?" Harry asks curiously, watching as Nick fiddles with the ring on his right hand. 

Nick shrugs non-commitally in response. 

"A bit?" he says honestly. "I've worked so hard and to go to fashion week would be an incredible opportunity, but I don't think I'm going to be eliminated tonight." 

"I don't think you will either," Harry assures him confidently with another dimpled smile that makes Nick's heart pitter-patter more forcefully in his chest. 

"Thanks, Harry." 

They decide to style Harry's hair with a deep side part that makes it fall every so slightly into his face, the natural curl to it prevalent. It's very different to how he usually wears it, sort of slicked back or else in a bun, but Nick thinks it frames his face better and makes him more fit. 

Suddenly everyone is - mostly - dressed, Annie is crying, and Tim is calling everyone to the runway. 

It's then that Nick gets nervous, when he's sitting to the side of the runway with the other designers waiting for the show to begin. This is it, this last challenge will determine if he's going to show at fashion week or not. He loves his look, from the design to how it fits and how it's constructed, but it's out of his hands now. He doesn't know if the judges will like it, and Nina is so incredibly hard to please. He thinks he might be violently ill. It's just that he wants this so badly it physically aches. 

Bobby is the first on the runway in Rita's oxblood suit. It's a bit too seventies for Nick's liking, with a wide lapel and trouser, but the sewing is perfect, as Rita's sewing always is. Marlon also looks great in Greg's grey on grey ensemble, perfectly tailored. Jon and Francisco could make garbage bags look good, but not Chris and Annie's designs and Nick's heart twinges sympathetically because he knows one of them is going to be eliminated. For a brief moment, Nick wonders if he should have made a tie. 

Then Harry is turning the corner from behind the screen and stepping out. 

Nick's breath catches in his throat. 

Harry owns the runway like he was born to be there, staring straight ahead into the camera at the very end, black glittered boots falling in careful but determined steps. He looks so good Nick wants to drag him off the runway. Nick feels a bit proud that part of the reason why is the clothes Harry is wearing. Nick made those, designed and sewed them, and they look just as good. 

When he reaches the end, Harry pauses, tucks his hair behind his ear, and executes the turn every so flawlessly. 

Behind him, Nick hears Rita breathe out a quiet, "fuck." 

It takes twenty minutes for the lights to be reset before they're all standing in a row on the runway facing the judges. The director calls action and Heidi congratulates them on show, then says, "Let's bring out the models." 

Nick is standing at the end so Harry comes out first, looking somber and anxious again. 

"Good job," Nick whispers when Harry slides into place beside him, reaching out to squeeze his waist. 

"Thanks," Harry whispers back and stands with his hands clasped behind his back. Nick would chuckle if he wasn't so nervous himself, at Harry's almost signature stance. 

"Annie, let's start with you," Heidi begins. 

Nick tunes the judges out as they point out everything wrong with the look, from colour choice to construction, and feels sorry for Annie as she sniffles and Francisco pats her shoulder. 

It's all praise for Greg as the three-piece look is beautiful, concern for Chris, a glowing review for Rita, and then it's Nick's turn. 

"Nick, I don't even know what to say," Zac starts and Nick's heart plummets to the floor. He feels Harry stiffen beside him, suddenly on edge. "Other than that I want Harry to take it off so I can wear it myself." 

Nick chokes on a laugh before he's able to say thank you. 

"Seriously, it is so impeccably well made and so sharp. Really really good work." 

"I wouldn't wear it, but I love it," Nina says and Nick counts it as a victory right then. "It fits wonderfully and it's  _Harry_. You made a great suit and pleased your client, right Harry? You like it?" 

Harry nods, beaming. 

"I couldn't have come up with anything more perfect for myself," he says. "I get to keep it right?" 

The judges laugh and Nick snorts, Heidi shaking her head in amusement. 

"We'll see." 

"I would put this entire look in my shop, right now," Tom says next and everything stops for Nick. Harry reaches out to grasp his arm so he doesn't lose his balance and crash to the floor. "It's fresh, it's impeccably made. It can be casual or formal. I adore it." 

"Thank you. So much," Nick breathes and Harry squeezes his arm once more before letting go. 

"Why do you think you should go to fashion week, Nick?" Heidi asks ash she has each of the other designers. 

"Well, because I think I deserve to," Nick says and for a second he thinks he sounds like a right prick until Nina laughs. "I've done some of my best work I've ever done these past few weeks and I've felt myself grow as a designer. I've been dreaming of fashion week since I was nine years old and to finally be able to show there would be a dream come true." 

Heidi nods and announces it's time to deliberate, the models staying on the runway so their clothes can be evaluated. Nick catches Harry's eye and smiles. Harry blows a kiss back that leaves Nick stumbling as he follows Chris. 

The wait and judges' deliberation is longer than usual, which doesn't surprise Nick in the slightest. Someone has to be eliminated and will not move forward to the finale, and despite tonight's shortcomings, even Annie and Chris have had a great showing in the other challenges. Greg paces the length of the room despite the fact that he's clearly in. Annie is still teary, sitting with Rita's arm around her shoulders, and Nick sits still beside Chris, trying to focus on his breathing. 

He's safe, he can feel it in his bones, even if he doesn't win the challenge, but that doesn't stop the nerves from making his hands shake. He wants this so much. 

Nick leans forward with his elbows on his knees to bury his face in his hands. It takes all he has not to run his fingers through his quiff, but that'd only destroy it. 

It feels like ages later when one of the producers comes to collect them and they all stand on the runway as the lights are readjusted again. 

Heidi begins with a speech that Nick tunes out again, rubbing his sweaty palms against his denim covered thighs. It's the same as every season: that everyone has done a great job and she's proud of all of them, but only four can show at fashion week. 

"Nick, your look was flawless," she says and Nick's ears perk up, his breath caught in his chest. "The construction, the overall appearance. Congratulations, you are the winner of this challenge." 

Nick tries to keep from crying, he really does, but the tears come before he can stop them. Relief floods his veins in a cool wave through the tips of his fingers and toes. 

This means  _everything_ , even if he doesn't end up winning the show. He's going to fashion week, his design is going to be in GQ. Incredible. 

"Thank you all, so much." 

"No, thank  _you_ , Nick. You may leave the runway." 

The others whisper their congratulations as he passes, wiping at his eyes. He's meant to be going back to the waiting room, but the models are waiting just behind the screen, and Harry is grinning so hard that  _Nick's_ face hurts when he looks at him. 

"You did it!" Harry says, full of glee as he pounces on Nick and throws his arms around him in a fierce hug. 

Nick wraps his arms around him in return, whole body relaxing into Harry's. 

"Thank you." 

Harry pulls back, brow knitted in confusion. 

"Why?" 

"You were my muse for this challenge," Nick admits. 'I'll never be able to repay you for that." 

"How about you repay me with dinner?" Harry suggests with a cheeky smile, though Nick can see the question in his green eyes, the concern that Nick might say no.

Nick leans in to kiss his cheek. 

"I would be honoured to." 

\--

If anyone is surprised to see Harry Styles sitting front row at an unknown Project Runway contestant's show at New York Fashion Week six weeks later, well, they don't say anything. 


End file.
